the_legends_of_the_mytheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamek
Physical Description: '''Kamek are the description given to the native Tellurians of the plains of Kaman. Much like, Imperians, Kamek come from all regions of the world, and have widely varied physical traits. The kamek who are native to Kaman often have dark or tanned skin, and dark hair and eyes. Even the fairer ethnicity that move to Kaman will find that they have a tan within a short while of living there. '''Society: '''Kaman is the truest metling pot on Aculon. All races and cultures are accepted here, and the predominant culture is made of small broken fragments of countries and cultures long past. It is truly a culture of people who are down on their luck. The hardships of their past has molded them into a fierce warrior society that maintains tribal family values. Families are more than lineage, and single family may not have a single person related by blood, or even a single person of the same race. Dwarfs, elves, Kamek, orcs all come together under the same roofs, and their culture a strange mishmash of all aforementioned races. They are fiercely protective of their own, and adhere to strict value of duty honor and sacrifice. It is a society where even the young are indoctrinated as a soldiers apprentice. Children are considered the most important part of the family, and as such jobs, money, wealth should go to them. A home is a fortress, and a mother is a quartermaster, an uncle is the local dwarf smith, a brother could be a young orc orphan, and a father is any man in the household willing to help train the child. Orphans are common in Kamek society, and it is common for children to never know their biological parents- and yet this is rarely an issue. The majority of the countries trade export are mercenaries, and the country as a whole is known for its world class soldiers for hire. Although they are sparse, it is a common sight to see one out of their country- if this is the case they are most certainly on a job. Kamek warriors do settle in other countries and are often displaced as they look for work, but they are never found in a large tribe-family outside of Kaman. It shoul be noted that Kaman are very culturally aware because of their wide experience in their own households- however it should be noted that they are also the most apathetic to cultural values. In terms of culture shock, a Kamek will never feel this sensation. '''Language: The Kamek language is an amalgam of common, orcish, dwarvan, and elvish, and several abstractions thereof. Adventurers: '''A Kamek will almost always gravitate towards soldier work, or mercenary work. Unless raised by Kamek outsiders, they will often lean away from magic because of superstitions. They are loyal and dutiful, even if to themselves. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 str, +2 con, -2 cha (0 rp) * '''Size: '''Medium (0 rp) * '''Base Speed: 30ft (0 rp) * Languages: '''Kantor, Common, plus any additional with a high enough intelligence score (1 rp) Skilled: * '''Mercenary Heart: Several human cultures raise all children (or all children of a certain social class) to serve in the military or defend themselves with force of arms. They gain proficiency with up to two martial or exotic weapons appropriate to their culture. * Weapon Focus: '''A Kamek is often born with a blade in the hand. At character creation, choose one weapon which will grant the weapon focus feat. The selected weapon focus may be changed to another weapon at any level. Alternate Traits: * '''Alternate Ability Score racial Traits: +2 str, +2 con, -2 int * Tribalistic: Many Kamek naturally form into cliques or tribes, and these Kamek work exceptionally well with those they view as fellow tribe members. Such Kamek gain a +2 racial bonus on attack rolls and skill checks to use the aid another action to aid Kamek of the same ethnicity. * Adoptive Parentage: Kamek are sometimes orphaned and adopted by other races. Choose one humanoid race. You start play with that race’s languages and gain that race’s weapon familiarity racial trait (if any). If the race does not have weapon familiarity, you gain either Skill Focus or Weapon Focus as a bonus feat that is appropriate for that race instead. * A trophy speaks a thousand words: Kamek that follow the tradition of trophy gathering are especially good at choosing what to hang from their armor as adornment. Their custom armor gains +1 natural armor bonus when they wear it, and when in their personal armor gain a +2 to diplomacy, or a +2 to intimidate, one of their choosing when building the armor set. * 'Provider:'A Kamek must be more than a warrior, but also a provider, and a craftsmen to ensure that their home and family remain in working order. A Kamek with this traits chooses two of the following skills, survival, profession, craft. This skill becomes a class skill and gains a +2 racial bonus. Racial Power: '''Past Life: '''1/day gain martial flexibility for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 character level, minimum one. if the character has martial flexibility class feature, gain an additional use. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 27 years = = 2 old 48 Years = = 3 Venerable 60 years = = 4 Maximum age 60+2d20 years =